1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle seat that has a seat frame and a backrest frame that is connected pivotably to the seat frame at the sides via fittings. The invention also relates to a motor vehicle equipped with at least one motor vehicle seat of this type.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 42 38 549 C2 discloses a motor vehicle seat with a seat frame and a backrest frame that is deformable in the event of a crash. The backrest frame has two profiled backrest side parts that run substantially parallel to each other and are connected by at least one upper crossmember. Fittings connect the backrest frame pivotably to the seat frame. The wall thickness of the backrest frame is thin so that high deformation energy can be absorbed by the seat frame in the event of a crash. The backrest frame is cast integrally with supporting bows arranged on the backrest side parts so that the backrest frame can be as structurally simple and cost-effective as possible.
DE 39 15 917 A1 discloses a motor vehicle seat with a rectangular backrest frame, a side panel fastened to a lower section on one side of the backrest frame, an adjustment mechanism with a pivoting arm, two sets of screws and nuts for releasable connection of the side panel and the pivoting arm, a hook determined either by the side panel or the pivoting arm, and a locking device. The hook can be brought into engagement with the locking device in a lockable manner and so as to be releasable if the side panel is fastened to the pivoting arm by screws and nuts.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,832,806, JP 2001-271814 A and EP 0 359 406 B1 all disclose motor vehicle seats similar to those described above.
A common feature of all of the motor vehicle seats described above is that a backrest frame is screwed to lateral fittings that are fastened in an articulated manner to the seat frame of the motor vehicle seat. However, the known motor vehicle seats have an extremely unfavorable torsional loading in the event of a crash, and lever forces, which are not to be underestimated, act on the screw connection.
The invention provides a motor vehicle seat with an improved crash performance.